Innsu Mystblood
= Summary = Age: Innsu has no age... Atleast, he forgot Height: 6 foot 2 Weight: 130 lbs Body Type: He's a rather tall fellow with broad shoulders. Face Type: His face in long and sunken cheeks. He has a pointy nose. Eyes: His eyes are as cold as ice (frost Death Knight) cold blue eyes. Mostly piercing Hair: Spiky hair, and yet again ice-blue. Clothing Style: He wears his armor almost at all times, he doesn't feel confortable wearing 'casual' he'll sometimes slip into his assasins clothes Speaking Style: Short to the point and very distand to everyone he meets, even what he calls 'friends' General: He's calm, yet if he's agitated you'll mostly know it. He's a rather son of a b*tch Career: He doesn't need money that's for mortals... He kills for pleasure. Prejudices: He doesn't like anyone actually, he pretends to be nice to his masters. Although sometimes his 'good self' comes out when someone is in dire need. He will deny he did it for rescueing the person in question tho. He'd just say it was for his own purposes. Best Qualities: He has alot of knowledge, reads books. Worst Qualities: To much to name. His social quality's suck tho Weakness: His hunger for knowledge (which he hides from others) and the search for any relatives Hobbies: Read (or as he refers to; 'gathering information')... And kill Talents: Waving weapons around. = Biography: = "the Assasin." Innsu mutters to himself. On the wall is a wanted poster for Innsu the Assasin. How do they know my name, Innsu thought. A shadow falls on the wall and Innsu disapears in the shadows. the sound of an Elf carefully approaching comes to his ears. Red armor glittering in the light of the moon. A Silvermoon guard which is just on patrol he thought. The elf is looking around, like he is searching for something, he takes of his red armor and erases the spell that molded his face into an ordinary elf face you see in taverns and whatnot. Sindolan appears, one of Innsu's closest friends. Or at least what Innsu calls friends. Tools. He knows what Sindolan is up to. Although he acts like he knows nothing. "Greetings stranger" Innsu says, appearing from the shadows. "By the Gods Innsu! You should know better! You have a price on your head!" Sindolan whsipers fiercely. Innsu laughs, not a happy one but bitter. "Alas my friend I know." he says "How did they get my name?" he adds. Sindolan knows this tone, an angry tone. Undertone is the better word, Innsu never shows much emotion. He's a dangerous man. "I swear I don't know Innsu. I've done nothing!" Innsu turns around. Sindolan grins. For what he had accomplished is a great deed. Capture the great 'Shadow of Silvermoon' murder of politicians, wife's, Blood Knights and yes children. The filth, murdering in the dark, has he no honour? Slaughtering innocents for what? Money... Yes that's the key, money. "I can see you smiling Sindolan, are you thinking of your wife and kids?" Sindolan is startled. Sindolan said without a hitch "Yes Innsu, my wife and kids, what else?" "I know your secret Sindolan." His eyes are glittering in the light of the moon, they have a red glow. "They're dead. Sorry to say so." Sindolan couldn't believe what he'd just heard. ""My... My kids? My wife?" Tears are rolling down his cheek "Oh yes, they're as dead as a bone. You know how they died? By the knife Sindolan... My knife." Innsu whispers Sindolan openly crying now "No.. No this can't be" Innsu grins "Oh yes my beloved traitor. You know how Sindolèn died? He was sleeping. Peacefully. He didnt move at all when the knife struck his eye. Oh yes he screamed, but no one heard him. No one came to help. They're all dead SIndolan... You are next" Sindolan couldn't hear another word out that filthy mouth. He draws his sword and runs towards Innsu. Innsu forsaw this attack and quickly turned the other way grabbing Sindolan's arm . Using the force of Sindolan Innsu threw him away. Throwing his knife right into Sindolans right eye. Sindolan did not die immediatly. He muttered: "You will pay Innsu. You *will* pay!" Leaving Sindolan behind him Innsu muttered: "I aimed for his left eye" and disappears into the shadows. Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters Category:Blood Elves Category:Death Knights